


Why?

by glasswrks



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena asks herself a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: October 20th, 2008
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters from "All My Children" belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: Let's face it, I don't own "All My Children" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think; pesky copyright laws.
> 
> Author's Notes: I haven't written anything for "AMC" in a while now and this suddenly popped into my head just as I was about to go to sleep.

&

Lena stared at the door for what seemed an eternity before reaching out and knocking. Seconds ticked by and with each passing moment her resolve began to crumble.

She shook her head.

This was not like her.

She wasn't a frightened school girl.

She was Lena Kundera.

Like it or not, she was Michael Cambias' protégé.

She had the heads of vast business empires eating out of her hands.

She felt her back straighten perceptively.

She chewed and spit people out.

She could have anyone she wanted: Man or Woman.

So, why did she feel out of her league?

Why did her heart race as she heard the doorknob twist?

Why did she forget to breathe when the door finally opened?

"Hi Lena – you look wonderful, come on in," she heard Bianca tell her.

Why?

She stepped through the doorway.

She was in love.

The End.


End file.
